


【丸昴】Lurker

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: 十几岁的少年奔跑在荒野里，恐惧充斥着他的心脏。此时的体力不支让他懊悔。懊悔平时装病翘掉体育课，和野球练习时在树荫下偷懒的时光。后面的黑影愈发逼近。他的身后是饥肠辘辘的捕猎者，他是狂奔的猎物。只有一米了。原来这是一只矫捷的猎豹——被抓住了，跑不动了——张开血盆大口，狠狠地咬住了精疲力尽的少年。





	【丸昴】Lurker

**Author's Note:**

> 就…ABO设定啦…  
> 强上预警啦…  
> 垃圾啦…  
> 纯肉啦…  
> 欢迎来看（骂）啦……

涉谷昴睁开眼睛，他发现自己坐一间昏暗的房间里。  
身上凉飕飕的，低头顺着微弱的灯光一瞧，浑身只剩下一条内裤。  
屋里空气闷热，浑身汗津津的。  
但现在，双手被绑在椅子后面，双腿也被绑在椅子腿上，动弹不得，涉谷也顾不上其他感受了。  
好久没剪的长刘海贴在额头上，扎得眼睛难受。  
周围一片寂静，唯一的音源是他自己的心跳。

涉谷试图挣扎，却发现无论怎样用力，连坐着的椅子都是纹丝不动的。  
他想喊救命，却在这时，房间唯一的门打开了。  
锈了门轴发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，开门的人是一个男人。

那个男人走向涉谷，蹲下，几秒就解开了所有绑着他的绳子，向前一倾，抱起了他。  
不知是被迫吃了什么东西，还是被注射了药物，涉谷感到浑身无力。  
难怪刚才挣脱不掉，他想。  
歪着头靠在男人怀里，涉谷将脸上的汗使劲蹭在男人的衣服上，从头到脚都疲惫无比。  
这人有一股好闻的香甜气息，加上方才轻柔的动作，仿佛危险跟他挂不上钩。

两人往外走去。  
现在唯一需要担心的就是自己现在到底在哪里，睡着之前发生了什么事情…还有，自己的发情期快到了。

发情期。  
涉谷想到。

想着想着两人走过了同样昏暗的走廊，来到另一间像是卧室的房间里。

发情期。  
涉谷感觉自己忘了什么东西。

“这里是我的家…不要害怕。”头顶上传来男人温柔的声音：“我就住在这里。”

上次发情的时候是在回家的路上。  
突然的第二性别分化让涉谷手足无措，还差点被一个alpha强上。  
还好路上遇到了同班的女同学，帮忙送回了家买了抑制剂。

“你还记得我吗，小孩？刚才怎么跑的那么快。”

后来那个alpha就盯上了他。  
每天回家路上都有一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影跟踪他。  
甚至在自己的生日时，也就是最近，收到了一大箱橘子和一封信。  
信上有好看的字体：“请你提前感受我的信息素吧~”  
落款是…想不起来了…

“我不认识你…”涉谷的喉咙好像被砂纸磨过了，十分嘶哑，“我要回家…”  
他使用了最后一丝力气一只手抓住了男人的衣领，抬头盯向男人。  
回忆一点一点回到脑子里，恐惧也随之涌上来。  
“我叫…”

男人微笑了一下。

“丸山隆平。”

 

重叠了。

 

涉谷使劲从男人的臂膀中挣扎开来，许久活动的脚一下落在地面上使双腿发麻。  
他一个跨步想从门口逃出，却被丸山用力一把拽回。  
整个人被推搡随后扔在床上。  
恐惧快要让他的心脏爆掉了。  
涉谷双手支撑在被褥上，大声喊叫道：“你到底想干什么！放我走！放我……”

却瞧见，

涉谷此时的动作让他嫩白的双腿暴露在两人之间。  
而这双腿之间，是汁水横流的美艳景象。  
涉谷仅剩的内裤被全部被从后穴流出的淫水浸湿，前面鼓鼓囊囊。  
白皙的肌肤上浮现不正常的潮红。

“奏效了。”丸山飘来一句。  
略微严肃的脸庞上有着两双闪烁着光芒的黑色眼眸。  
丸山知道他应该当下立断，吞了这盘美餐，但他没有。  
眼前的人太过诱惑，就像碰一下耳朵便会把主人挠到毁容的那种猫。  
危险，又挑衅着人的好奇心。

 

涉谷脑中一片空白。  
上回发情时，欲望汹涌而来，抑制剂甚至起不了太大作用。  
他曾用后穴囫囵将能吞的东西吞下——手指，钢笔，球拍的手把。  
直到整个人脱水倒在床上。

父母出了远门，回到学校时跟辅导员和校医讲了发生的事情。被告知不要声张然后塞给了涉谷他将会需要的抑制剂预防发情期，而学校会联系警察。  
半信半疑，却也无济于事。  
意料之中的，当时要联系警察的说辞也石沉大海。  
消息传开来，鞋柜上贴满了，婊子，性奴，之类的侮辱词语。  
大家都知道了学校里有一个忽略了第二性别，自以为是，差点被人强奸的男性omega。

那个袭击他的男人没有被抓住。

结果就是，他被那个男人抓住了，注射了药剂，近距离接触到了Alpha的信息素——提前迎来了第二次发情期。  
不到五分钟，自己就会因为禁不住无法纾解的折磨跪在这个男人脚下求饶。

然而，丸山隆平连这五分钟都不会给他。  
这个看着比涉谷起码高了一个头的男人爬上床，靠近瑟瑟发抖的涉谷。

涉谷感觉自己身上的力气一点一点地被抽走，下身的难耐再也难以忽视。  
看着眼前从位置到气势压迫着他的丸山，回想起当时那个控制不住本能，压在自己身上却不停地说着抱歉的Alpha。  
如果同学没有路过，现在的事情早就发生了也不一定。

涉谷惊恐泛泪的眼睛瞪向丸山，声音颤抖着：“你不要想…我不会做你的omega的…“  
不知何时，丸山握住了涉谷纤细的手腕，让他失去支撑点，摔在了床上。  
涉谷长长的头发半遮住脸，止不住的啜泣声刺激着丸山的听觉。  
看着少年的泪水从那双平日清冷的眼眸里流出，顺着太阳穴流到耳朵上。

标记他。

这是丸山此刻唯一的想法。  
他还是问道，

”小涉。可以、可以让我做你的Alpha么？”

涉谷紧咬嘴唇，死瞪着丸山的眼睛发红。  
丸山其实生得十分俊美，眉眼总有温柔环绕。是个会让无数omega前赴后继来追求的英俊Alpha。  
若不是此情此景，涉谷或许会成为爱上他的其中一个。  
但是眼前的丸山，与恶魔无异。

涉谷的沉默好似激怒了丸山，他不顾涉谷的回答，开始了手上的动作。

丸山身上的上衣被脱下，甩到床下。  
他一手抓着涉谷，一手解开了自己的皮带。  
看着Alpha的挺立隔着内裤显形在自己眼前，心中的渴求让涉谷越发绝望。  
一想到马上就要被迫屈服在一个陌生男人身下，他就从内心深处感到厌恶。

捉住了一个空隙甩开了丸山的控制，却又被一个满怀抱回床上。  
涉谷的被有力的臂膀勒住。  
丸山沉重的呼吸和粗暴的动作暗示了他的忍耐力在消退。

涉谷哭得愈发厉害，他感到分泌物在信息素和药物的催发下不停地从后穴流出，空虚感让他害怕。  
“求求你，”他满脸泪水，有气无力地锤在丸山胸膛上，“给我抑制剂！我不愿意……”

丸山沉默，他把涉谷纤细的脚腕搭在自己肩头。  
狠狠的撕开涉谷的内裤，将浸满体液的布料丢开，同时也扔掉了他的最后一道防线。  
只见还未发育完成的阴茎是淡淡的粉红色，从马眼到根部都是湿漉漉的，在微凉的空气中微微颤抖，等待抚慰。

涉谷的嘴唇快要的被自己咬出血。  
他无法忍耐，颤颤巍巍的伸手撸动自己那根的同时，感到丸山的龟头正在顶向自己后穴。  
另一只手捂住脸，大声抽泣，眼泪从指缝流出：“不要……”  
他用最后的力气摇头。

“我不要做Omega……”  
“我不要……”

硕大的男根顶入等待多时的后穴。

”不……啊！！”

丸山深深操进少年的身体，感受着来自下体的吮吸。  
没有扩张过就吞下了巨大的性器，一阵撕裂的疼痛传来，涉谷却一声不发，默默忍着痛，忍着愤恨和委屈。  
他浑身像被烤过了一样，体温升高，没被照顾到的乳头变得坚硬，愈发瘙痒。  
涉谷无法拒绝丸山的粗大，却被羞耻感烧的心脏疼。

丸山一手撑在涉谷抬起的那条腿的膝盖处，一手控在不盈一握的腰肢。  
待涉谷逐渐适应后，开始了慢慢的抽送。  
然后敏感的身体和被自己挡住的视觉，将所有感受放大。  
涉谷不禁发出呻吟，尤其是当他感到丸山阴茎上的青筋和自己的穴壁慢慢摩擦时，酥麻的快感涌上。  
从未被异物接触过的粉嫩肉壁随着一下下的顶弄收缩着。

突然涉谷一下狠狠掐住了丸山的手臂，仰着头，”啊!”的一声叫了出来。  
被顶到的地方窜升起一股快感，让涉谷浑身抖了一下。  
他下身分泌出了更多黏糊糊的液体，随着丸山阴茎的带出，流到臀缝里，浸湿了床褥。

丸山明白大概是顶到了前列腺，也同时惊讶于未发育完全的少年g点的深浅，感到好笑。  
干脆将涉谷的双腿都搭到自己肩头。  
后腰部突然触到空气让涉谷差点惊呼出来，他还没从刚才电流上窜一般的感觉回过神来，就被后穴的空虚感折磨的快要哭出来。  
丸山笑眯眯的，只是套弄了两下涉谷的前端，就见一小股白浊喷射而出。  
omega的敏感度让丸山再次感到惊喜。  
射精的一瞬爽感催出了涉谷的眼泪。  
除了在丸山身下哭泣着大声喘息，他不知道还有什么办法拯救自己。  
多可悲啊。

“辛苦小涉了，忍了好久。”

丸山倾身低头啄住涉谷的唇，释放出信息素安慰濒临崩溃的人。  
加深了吻。  
这个吻在涉谷的感官里，混杂着对alpha的痴迷、下意识的厌恶、和对做爱的疯狂渴望。

最终，欲火焚身让他将最后一丝理智抛到九霄云外。  
他无法开口，便重重吻回了这个带给他无限痛苦的男人。

突如其来的回应反而让丸山不知所措。  
这却也是意料之中的。  
多可悲啊。

丸山一把揽住涉谷的头，撕咬起了他的下唇，将涨得巨大的生殖器再次插了进去，开始了大开大合的操弄。  
涉谷动弹不得，承受着，像砧板上的羊羔令人随意宰割。  
每一下都被捅到了最深处，好似要插破肠道，将他叉个对穿，他却无比享受这种痛楚。  
两人赤裸相拥，信息素无限契合。  
他害怕丸山，不光是丸山不正常的跟踪行为，更是每每丸山的眼中都有一团火，要将他吞噬后燃烧殆尽。

涉谷第二次射精时抱住了丸山，甚至自己摆动臀部，后穴张合蠕动地深吞进巨根。  
紧紧吸住丸山的灼热感让他险些缴械投降，有些恼羞成怒的alpha狠狠的一顶，竟将刚射精过的omega顶出一股尿液。

射了尿的涉谷羞耻心彻底崩塌，他放肆哭叫起来，双手捂住脸，向后挪去想要逃离控制。  
丸山不会给他这个机会，两手握住涉谷的腰，往自己方向一拽，惩罚般的不给他休息的时间。  
他一起身坐在床边，抱着涉谷把他钉住，这个姿势更是将涨出青筋的阴茎送进涉谷柔软的穴里。  
早已泪眼朦胧的长发少年哀求道：“丸山…放过我吧…”  
他讨好地亲上男人，方才射出的精液和尿液残留在两人的身上。  
丸山躲开，伸手扼住涉谷的脖颈，揉捏他的乳头，温柔地声音说道：

“要不然小涉给我生个孩子吧。”

被卡住脖子的涉谷只能无声流泪，强大的alpha气息压制他，被迫放松生殖腔口。  
早已被操开的omega用双腿环住男人，空洞感再次袭击他。  
丸山松开了手，又抱住涉谷，将头伸到他颈部后方，在腺体处咬了下去。  
牙尖戳破皮肤，顺着涉谷的肩膀流下一股血水。

“这是我给小涉的第一个记号~”

丸山抬眼看向涉谷，下体缓慢研磨着。

“以后还会有很多，很多，很多的记号。”

丸山将涉谷轻轻抱起，松快了一下，借助重力贯穿到底，来回猛烈抽送。  
而涉谷被顶到快失了魂魄，向后倾倒险些摔了下去。  
两人的鼻息混在一起，次次直捣黄龙，蜜汁四溅。  
被迫承欢被操到欲仙欲死的涉谷放开了淫叫。

最后一下抽送，丸山的性器猛地进入生殖腔后卡在里面不动了。  
涉谷被一下插入，哀嚎了一声，最里面被操开的感觉让他爽得直哆嗦。

阴茎成结，在涉谷体内顶开，最终股股大量滚烫的精液浇在脆弱的生殖腔壁上。  
涉谷咬住丸山的斜方肌，泪如雨一般落下，落在丸山背上。  
嫩肉纠缠着丸山的结，被撑到极限仿佛马上就要破裂。

可怜的少年被射的叫不出、哭不出声，没有等到射精结束就昏了过去。


End file.
